Epilepsy is a multifaceted neurological disorder where the occurrence of seizures leads to alterations in normal electric rhythms that can be recorded and analyzed. Current models show that several factors which govern neuronal excitability and intrinsic neurochemistry are involved in seizure generation, however, little is yet known about how these factors operate and determine the seizure onset. Distinct electrophysiological phenomena originating from different epileptic brain regions precede the ictal discharge.
The presence of interictal spikes has been associated with an increased risk for spontaneous seizure. In addition, during interictal periods in epileptic focal regions quasi-localized clusters of high-frequency oscillations (HFOs) have been revealed based on EEG analysis (Bragin et al., 2009; Bragin et al., 2010; Crepon et al., 2010). These HFOs appear periodically in the epileptic brain and they manifest on a scale of centimeters generated by abnormal hyper-synchronization of large neuronal ensembles. The presence of HFOs in the seizure-generating structures is highly related to temporal and spatial location of seizure onset. On the other hand few analyses have highlighted the presence of focal low frequency oscillations that precede ictal discharge in EEG or MEG data. While alterations at different levels can always facilitate abnormal neuronal activities, the occurrence of seizures is a rare event with a very low probability of occurrence.
From gene to gliogenesis and neurotransmitter release to neurogenesis all mechanisms are highly regulated in the brain. This regulation further extends to synaptic activity and firing activity of neurons in different brain regions. Therefore, changes in regulation at different levels can have broad consequences and influence rhythmic patterns of neuronal activity. The electric field generated by a population of neurons that fire action potentials was termed endogenous electric field. Changes in endogenous electric field alter the dynamics of electric charges, the diffusion of ions as well as the neurotransmitter release. All these changes can significantly influence local neuronal activity. It is the objective of the present invention to provide a method and a system using information pertaining at least some of these changes for seizure prediction and treatment of epileptic disorders as well as treatment of other neurological disorders characterized by dysfunctional regulation of neuronal activity.